


Gwiazda na ciemną noc

by kruk



Series: Historie z mroków Głębi [11]
Category: Zastępy Anielskie - Maja Lidia Kossakowska
Genre: Gen, braterstwo lucyfera i samaela, lucyfer widziany oczyma innych, przekleństwa, przemoc, wspomniane kłopoty Samaela z Lilith
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:37:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruk/pseuds/kruk
Summary: "[...] trzęsący się spazmami śmiechu Samael osunął się na zatęchły ze starości dywan. Jego rude, zmierzwione włosy spływały mu na szeroką twarz. Wyglądał jak szaleniec okolony ognistą grzywą nienawiści.- Lilith – Lucyfer bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.- Nienawidzę tej dziwki – Samael sarknął przez zaciśnięte złością usta. – Mam ochotę wypruć jej flaki.- Jak zawsze – władca Głębi wzruszył ramionami. – I jak zawsze do niej wrócisz, bo ją kochasz."





	Gwiazda na ciemną noc

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejny stary tekst, z okolic 2011 roku.

Głębiańskie noce były jednymi z najsmutniejszych, jakie mogły istnieć w bezbrzeżnym wszechświecie stworzonym przez Jasność. Zimno sączyło się beznadzieją, przez skórę do żył i z niespokojną krwią wprost do serca. Oddychał tą przykrością, która zionęła spomiędzy zaniedbanych i śmierdzących ulic drugiego Kręgu Piekła. Jego królestwa.

Łachmaniarze przypatrywali mu się z trwogą i zaciekawieniem, nieprzyzwyczajeni do widoku cesarza w tak obskurnym miejscu. Żaden Mroczny nigdy nie przychodził tutaj, na skraj syfu i biedy. Zwłaszcza bez gwardii idącej przy boku, tłumów uniżonych sług, czy przepychu godnego władcy. Towarzyszyła mu jedynie kobieta, o krwistoczerwonych włosach i szkaradnej twarzy. Odziana była w podobny strój, co Mroczny; w czarne jeździeckie szaty ze skórzaną zbroją, z narzuconym na to ciemnym, jak noc płaszczem, który powiewał za nią, jak dodatkowa para skrzydeł i w wysokie, zapinane na liczną ilość srebrnych klamer ciężkie buty, które wtórowały echem każdemu z ich kroków. Prowadziła cesarza Piekieł, tymi zabrudzonymi ulicami, pomiędzy smrodem uryn i trądu, złym wzrokiem mierząc każdego, kto wszedł im w drogę. Była jak ogar piekielny na polowaniu, choć ani ona, ani władca Głębi nie musieli się wcale wysilać, by znaleźć Samaela. Jak zawsze wystarczyło iść w stronę największego skupiska hałasu. To zaprowadziło ich w progi obskurnej knajpy.

Pan Głębi przeszedł nad martwymi ciałami, zalegającymi na zabrudzonej podłodze, między połamanymi stolikami i krzesłami. Zza ladą kulił się pulchny gospodarz, o postarzałej od słońca twarzy. Wargi drgały my z przerażenia.

Za to sprawca zamieszania popijaj podłej jakości trunek, jak gdyby nic. Nawet nie zareagował na widok Lucyfera, gdy ten wkroczył w nikły krąg światła dymiących pochodni.

Ryży Hultaj siedział rozłożony na krześle, jak król jakieś kiepskiej tragedii. Wokół niego rozbite szkło kufli mieniło się w żywych światłach pochodni, jak diamenty u stóp swego pijanego władcy. Wykrzywione twarze trupów zastygły w grymasach kpiącego śmiechu, choć oczy zionęły nowo zastałą nicością. Ich wykrzywione ciała, zatrzymane w pędzie, leżały na połamanych siłą upadku skrzydłach. Cienie rzucane przez pochodnie wydawały się drwić, tańcząc po usmolonych ścianach. Sącząca się krew z trupów, mieszała się z rozlanymi trunkami, wypełniając izbę słodko-gorzkim zapachem. Trwoga i groteska w jednym.

\- _Lampka_ – Samael machnął mu niedbale ręką, niczym śląc szyderczy ukłon. Doskonale wiedział, że władca Głębi jest drażliwy na punkcie przezwiska, jakim ochrzciła go nieprzychylna mu arystokracja. Liczył na dobrą bójkę. – Stęskniłeś się za mną?

Karczmach skulił się jeszcze bardziej, modląc się na wszystkie znane sobie sposoby, by Mroczni nie rzucili się sobie do gardeł. Za panem Otchłani poruszyła się niespokojnie przybyła z nim kobieta, o krwistoczerwonych włosach i brzydkiej twarzy. Obnażyła swe trójkątne jak u rekina zęby, a z jej gardła dobył się złowrogi warkot. Lucyfer uciszył ją ruchem dłoni. Rozejrzał się po pobojowisku.

\- Musiałeś ich zabijać? – wskazał ruchem głowy na zalegające wśród brudu ciała.

\- Sami się prosili – sarknął Ryży Hultaj, popijając z kufla. – Żadna strata dla Głębi.

Cesarz Piekła nie skomentował. Przykucnął przy rzężącym ciężko Głębianinie, który leżał pośród innych ciał.. Delikatnie odchylił mu głowę, by ten łatwiej mógł złapać nikły oddech. Przez twarz ciągnęły się świeże szramy, zalewając ciało krwią, a na klatce piersiowej widniały rany kłute. Władca Głębi westchnął cicho. Stan rannego był ciężki, ale miał szanse przeżyć, w przeciwieństwie do innych nieszczęśników. Skinął na swoją służkę.

\- Sprowadź lekarza – rzekł do Lajli. Ta, choć z niemiłym grymasem, zaraz użyła skrawka dywanu, by zniknąć. Nie minęło kilka minut, gdy pojawiła się, tym razem z niemłodym dżinem. Ten zaraz zajął się okaleczonym mężczyzną.

\- Zaopiekujesz się nim – Lucyfer zwrócił się ku wystraszonemu barmanowi.

\- P-panie, ale koszta...

Władca Głębi przerwał mu niedbałym ruchem ręki.

\- Ja za niego zapłacę. Ale wiedz, że sprawdzę, jak się nim opiekujesz – chłodno powiedział, a Lajla rzuciła ku barmanowi sakwę wypełnioną monetami. Barman nie musiał nawet jej przeliczać, bo ciężar przemawiał sam za siebie. Skłonił się nisko panu Otchłani, ale ten nie zwracał na to już uwagi, zajęty na powrót pijanym Mrocznym.

Złapał go za ramię w stalowym uchwycie. Przelotnie spojrzał na swoją towarzyszkę. Wiedział, że Lajla, jego zaufana służka dopilnuje wszystkiego, co ma być uczynione, zarówno z opłaceniem lekarza, opieką nad rannym, jak i zapanowaniu nad sytuacją.

Obraz zabrudzonej knajpy szybko rozmył się i zmienił jak w kalejdoskopie. Lucyfer przeniósł ich obydwóch do obszernej komnaty jego oficjalnej rezydencji, Pandemonium. Była to budowla niemal tak stara, jak sama Otchłań, pod którą ciągnęły się niezliczone ilości cel i najgorszych lochów, tworzących piekło w piekle.

Zimne mury przywitały ich ciszą. Komnata była przestronna, wypełniona całą ilością drogich mebli i bogatych ozdób. Bukowy, długi stół zakryty starą zastawą, przy którym stały obłożone aksamitem krzesła. Wokół regały wypchane obitymi w skórę mądrymi księgami, których nikt nie czytał od dawien dawna. Obrazy w wysadzanych klejnotami ramach, przypominające o jakiś dawno zapomnianych władcach Pandemonium, zapełniały wolną przestrzeń mdłych ścian. Ciężkie światło płynące z czystego złota świeczników wypełniało pokój i przemykało się po srebrnych tacach ze słodkimi owocami i po kryształach czekającymi na wypełnienie trunkami. Arrasy, o misternych wzorach, zalegały na ponurych ścianach, śmierdząc starością. 

A Samael miotał się, w bezrozumnej wściekłości niszcząc wszystko, co tylko stanęło mu na drodze. Rzucał srebrnymi naczyniami, rozbijał najwyższej jakości szkło o ściany. Roztrzaskał obite aksamitem krzesła. Wywracał regały z wrzaskiem, wszystko co mógł rozbić, rozbijał z lubością. Lucyfer stał przy jednym z szerokich okien. Nic nie mówił, nawet nie próbował przeszkadzać Mrocznemu. I tak nigdy nie lubił tej komnaty, ani tej rezydencji, jeśli miał być całkowicie szczery.

Dopiero, gdy nic nie zostało w pokoju, trzęsący się spazmami śmiechu Samael osunął się na zatęchły ze starości dywan. Jego rude, zmierzwione włosy spływały mu na szeroką twarz. Wyglądał jak szaleniec okolony ognistą grzywą nienawiści.

\- Lilith – Lucyfer bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał.

\- Nienawidzę tej dziwki – Samael sarknął przez zaciśnięte złością usta. – Mam ochotę wypruć jej flaki.

\- Jak zawsze – władca Głębi wzruszył ramionami. – I jak zawsze do niej wrócisz, bo ją kochasz.

Na moment zapadła niezręczna cisza. Kiedyś, gdy jeszcze obaj należeli do anielskiego grona, byli sobie bliscy jak bracia. Przez eony lat wiele się wydarzyło, splatając ich ścieżki na wiele niemiłych sposobów. Bunt był kroplą, która przelała czarę goryczy w ich znajomości. Ale nawet jeśli były chwile, gdy obaj nienawidzili się do białej gorączki, szydzili z siebie, lub uprzykrzali drugiemu życie, nadal byli braćmi.

\- Co tym razem zrobiła? – Lucyfer zapytał, nie do końca chętny wiedzieć. Lilith, jak piękna by nie była, miała duszę wykutą z okrucieństwa.

Podszedł do Samaela, siadając naprzeciw niemu. Ten pokręcił głową, jakby nadal nie dowierzając, w to co się wydarzyło.

\- Powiedziała mi, że ten mały gnojek jest bękartem człowieka – warknął wściekle Mroczny, zaciskając pięści, aż kłykcie mu zbielały.

\- Nie mów tak o Asmodeuszu – Lucyfer stanął w obronie pierworodnego Samaela. – On nie jest niczemu winien.

\- A co ty kurwa Lampka możesz wiedzieć?! – Ryży Hultaj ryknął wściekle. Mroczny zmierzył go zaś chłodnym spojrzeniem szarych oczu.

\- Bo nikt nie ma wpływu na swoje urodzenie. Nie wolno po nim sądzić, zapomniałeś? – zadrwił z niego. – Sam tak kiedyś mówiłeś.

Kiedyś, nim Bunt strawił gorączką całe Królestwo. Kiedyś, gdy mogli sobie ufać. Gdy chcieli wspólnie zburzyć podwaliny starego, niesprawiedliwego porządku.

\- A ty, mój wierny Apostole, jak zawsze słuchałeś – odciął się Mroczny. Znów wchodzili na niebezpieczne rozmowy o Buncie. Takie często kończyły się bójką, w najlepszym razie ostrą sprzeczką. Jednak tym razem, Lucyfer nie dał się sprowokować.

\- Adam nie miał zielonych włosów.

\- Ja też kurwa nie mam! – warknął Samael, przeczesując palcami swoje rude włosy. Lilith, najpiękniejsza Mroczna, jaką Głębia nosiła po swych ziemiach, słynęła ze złotych loków.

\- Raz – Lucyfer zaczął wyliczać na palcach – ludzie są ograniczeni w kolorze oczu, skóry i włosów. Zielone włosy nie należą do ich genów, tak samo jak oczy o czystej toni fioletu. A dwa, obaj wiemy, że dzieci pradawnych Mrocznych zaczynają nabierać cech rodzinnych dopiero z drugim, lub trzecim pokoleniem. Jak Asmodeusz będzie mieć swoje dziatki, to mają duże szanse mieć rude łepetynki.

\- Do tego czasu Lilith zdąży go zabić – syknął Samael. – Wiesz, jakoś nie umiem jej sobie wyobrazić jako babcię.

\- Ja do teraz nie umiem jej sobie wyobrazić w roli matki – odparł Lucyfer. I obaj wiedzieli, że to prawda. Ryży Hultaj pierwszy raz tego wieczora zaśmiał się. Pokręcił ze znużeniem głową.

\- Skąd wiedziałeś?

Pan Otchłani wzruszył ramionami.

\- Twój pierworodny mnie powiadomił. Mówił, że się pożarliście na dobre i że zniknąłeś.

\- Kapuś – stęknął Samael, nie wiedząc, czy się cieszyć, czy nie. – A ty, rycerz w czarnej zbroi, ruszyłeś mi na ratunek?

\- Raczej na ratunek nieszczęsnej Głębi, na której odreagowujesz swoje stresy.

\- Jej... ty na serio martwisz się o tą syfiastą dolinę rozpusty – Samael pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową. – Czy martwiłeś się o mojego słodkiego, zagubionego synalka?

Pan Głębi westchnął ciężko.

\- To, że z Lilith skaczecie sobie do oczu, nie znaczy, że Mod powinien przez to cierpieć.

\- Młody owinął cię wokół palca, co?

Lucyfer potarł wydatną szczękę w zamyśleniu. W końcu uśmiechnął się.

\- Cóż, widać wdał się w tatusia.

Ryży Hultaj zaśmiał się gardłowo. Nawet, jeśli głos Lucyfera skrywał gorzkość, Samael czuł się lepiej. Wyciągnął z szat paczkę głębiańskich papierosów.

Lucyfer średnio je lubił, bo strasznie śmierdziały siarką, ale zapalił, gdy Mroczny go poczęstował. Chwilę palili w zupełnej ciszy, a szary dym – to ulotne piękno, mozolnie skręcał się i zwijał, unosząc się do góry.

\- Zawsze mnie to ciekawiło – Samael znienacka się odezwał. – Od samego początku, byłeś jedynym, który nie lubił Lilith. Ale nigdy nie mogłem zrozumieć, czemu.

\- Wtedy? – Lampka się zaśmiał. – Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiem.

Samael się zaciągnął i wypuścił z ust szare kłęby dymu.

\- Gówno. Zawsze jest jakiś powód.

\- Przeczucie? – Lucyfer bardziej zapytał sam siebie niż drugiego Mrocznego. Pokręcił głową, próbując przypomnieć sobie swoje pierwsze spotkanie z Lilith. – Nie wiem jak to nazwać. Czasem jest tak, że patrzysz na kogoś i wiesz, że się z tą osobą nie polubisz, za żadne skarby świata. A czasem, patrzysz i po prostu czujesz, że warto trzymać się tej osoby. I już.

\- Więc... co widziałeś, patrząc na moją małżowinę?

Lucyfer podrapał się po policzku.

\- Chyba za bardzo przypominała mi Sophię.

Samael krztusząc się zamachał rękoma, jakby odganiał jakieś złe istoty od siebie.

\- No kurwa dzięki! – warknął z irytacją Mroczny – Teraz to już nie będę mógł spojrzeć na nią, nie wspominając tamtej suki.

Usta Lucyfera wygięły się w płonnym uśmiechu.

\- Miejmy nadzieje, że się nigdy nie spotkają.

\- Jeszcze by tego światu było trzeba – mruknął Samael. – _Suczej koalicji_.

Lucyfer odpukał w niemalowane drewno. Przezorności nigdy za wiele.

Niedopałki przeleciały przez niemal całą komnatę. Ryży Hultaj odpalił nowego papierosa. Zapach płonącej siarki zmieszał się z zatęchłym powietrzem nie wietrzonej od dawna komnaty. Nikły płomień tlącego się papierosa był jedynym źródłem światła w zdemolowanym pokoju. Noc za oknem stężała, a gwiazdy i księżyc utonęły w jej mroku.

\- Pamiętasz, jak ofiarowałem jej doborowy legion? – Mroczny wychrypiał, z łoskotem uderzając potylicą w ścianę za plecami. Jakby próbował wybić ze swych zmąconych myśli niemiłe wspomnienie.

Pan Głębi kiwnął głową, bo pamiętał doskonale. Samael długie tygodnie spędził przemierzając Otchłań wzdłuż i wszerz, wyszukując najlepszych i najbardziej oddanych żołnierzy, by sprawić swej małżonce miły prezent. Przebierał demony jak rasowe stwory, nie istoty rozumne. Prowadził okrutną selekcję, bez skrupułów odrzucając tych, co uznał za niegodnych służyć Lilith.

\- Zdradziła mnie niemal ze wszystkimi – cierpko przyznał Mroczny. Zaciągnął się papierosem. - Ostatniego, który nie zdążył jej zerżnąć, osobiście zabiłem. A ona się śmiała, suka jedna. Nie wiem, co daje jej większą satysfakcję; to, że wiem, że ona mnie zdradza z każdym, czy to, że ciągle jestem na każde jej skinienie.

Lucyfer przejął z jego rąk skręta i sam zapalił.

\- Potrafiłbyś dać sobie z nią spokój? – zapytał, choć jego słowa unosiły się cicho, pomiędzy szarym dymem. Jadowicie zielone oczy Mrocznego zalśniły niebezpiecznie.

\- Na Mrok! Gdybym potrafił już bym jej wypruł flaki! A tak morduję tylko jej kochanków. Bydlaki plugawią mi dom i jeszcze mają czelność śmiać mi się w twarz!

Lucyfer poklepał Mrocznego po solidnych barach. Wiedział, że sytuacja była mocno skomplikowana, bo Samael był zakochany w Lilith jak w żadnej innej kobiecie. A miłość zaślepiała go, na wiele sposobów.

Samael parsknął śmiechem.

\- Wiesz co jest najbardziej w tym żałosne?

\- No?

\- Że ze wszystkich znanych mi Mrocznych, jesteś jedynym, który nie pieprzył mojej żony.

Lucyfer uśmiechnął się słabo.

\- Jeśli poprawi ci o humor – rzekł, mierzwiąc skołtunioną rudą czuprynę brata – to mogę ci wymienić całą listę takich.

Ryży Hultaj nie odgonił się od ręki towarzysza. Oparł się o niego, leżąc wyciągnięty na zimnej podłodze, zasłanej odłamkami szkła i drzazg. Nie umknęła mu ironia sytuacji, że spędzali czas, jak zwykli kiedyś będąc braćmi. Nie ważne jak bardzo ich ścieżki się rozeszły, lub były naznaczone nieszczęściami; jak bardzo potrafili się nienawidzić, nadal wiedział, że może Lucyferowi zwierzyć się ze swoich problemów. I że te nie wyjdą na światło dzienne, ani nie staną się bronią w cudzych rękach. Lilith, jak wielu innych Mrocznych, nie omieszkałaby zmieszać go z gównem i błotem, dla samej przyjemności.

\- Dawaj – rzekł patrząc w zdobiony freskami sufit, choć dawka alkoholu, która krążyła w jego wzburzonej krwi rozmazywała mu obraz w groteskowe kształty – będę wiedzieć, komu pogratulować zdrowego rozsądku.

Władca Głębi począł jednym tchem wymieniać wszystkie imiona, których był pewien.

\- Mefisto, Az, Belial, Belzebub, Adramelech, Baal, Hadad, Babillo, Marbas i Buer...

Samael zamachał mu ręką przed oczyma, by zatrzymać litanie.

\- Oni się nie liczą – poskarżył się. - Znaczy Marbas i Buer. Wiesz, co się o nich mówi.

\- To, że trzymają ze sobą od wieków, nie znaczy, że są kochankami – Lucyfer ujął się w obronie introwertycznych Mrocznych wysokiej krwi. Zarówno Marbas, jak i Buer cenili sobie swoją prywatność. Rzadko kiedy z kimś trzymali, choć ich przyjaźń, w jakimkolwiek wydaniu by nie była, była niezłomna od wieków, co na warunki panujące w Głębi, stanowiło niezwykły wyczyn. Stąd wielu złośliwców snuło plotki i domysły, szerząc kalumnie na ich temat. Lucyfer nie dbał o takie potwarze. A niech i sobie będą parą, na zdrowie im! Dla niego to nie miało żadnego znaczenia. Obaj Mroczni, choć nigdy nie popierali go publicznie, służyli mu pomocą w trudnych chwilach. A wpływowych sojuszników nigdy za wiele, zwłaszcza, kiedy jest się władcą nieprzychylnej zmianom Otchłani.

\- Ale to by wyjaśniało, czemu Lilith na nich nie działa – Ryży Hultaj się upierał przy swoim.

Lucyfer przewrócił tylko oczyma.

\- Są z pierwszych Mrocznych, mają za dużo inteligencji, by dać się wkręcić w jej zagrywki i flirty.

Samael poderwał się z ziemi, prężąc się z miną, jakby dokonał ważnego odkrycia.

\- W takim razie w Głębi przeważają kretyni – rzekł całkowicie poważnym głosem, choć na jego wargach czaił się krzywy uśmiech.

\- Teraz to zauważyłeś? – Lucyfer zapytał z udawanym zdziwieniem.

Mroczny odpalił kolejnego papierosa. Z kącików jego ust uleciał wcześniejszy uśmieszek.

\- Nie wracam tam dziś.

\- No raczej – mruknął władca Głębi. Zawczasu kazał przygotować komnatę dla Mrocznego. Choć nie lubił Pandemonium, stara rezydencja miała jedną przewagę nad jego ulubionym Pałacem Pięści. Gdyby Ryżego Hultaja naszła chęć niszczenia wszystkiego w zasięgu ręki, przynajmniej Lucyferowi nie będzie tego żal.

Cesarz Piekła widząc, że jego gość powoli przysypia, powstał z ziemi. Pomógł podnieść się Samaelowi, który zataczając się wpadł na najbliższą ścianę. Została im tylko droga przez ponury korytarz, która przemknęła im w kilka minut, pozbawiona upadków pijanego demona.

\- Muszę ci strasznie zatruwać życie, co? – mruknął Samael, gdy opadł na łoże zaścielone ciężką kołdrą. Nawet nie trudził się ściąganiem upaćkanych krwią szat. Łobuzersko się uśmiechnął, na własny żart. Wszak był _Trucizną Boga_.

Lucyfer tylko wzruszył ramionami.

\- Trucizna w małych ilościach, podawana regularnie nie zabija, a wzmacnia – rzekł, pamiętając słowa Baala, gdy ten tłumaczył mu zawiły proces szkolenia, jaki panuje wśród Kruków. Każdemu pisklakowi podaje się przez cały okres selekcji truciznę w kontrolowanych dawkach, tak by organizm z czasem uodpornił się na jad... lub wyeliminował zawczasu słabe ogniowo z Kruczych szeregów.

\- Czasami zastanawiam się... jak ty w ogóle jesteś w stanie mnie zdzierżyć? – Samael zapytał z niepohamowanej alkoholem ciekawości.

\- Oto zagadka wszechświata – mruknął Lucyfer. – Chyba koniec końców mam w tym spore doświadczenie.

\- _Jak w niebie..._ – sennie dodał Mroczny, pamiętając dawne dni ich braterstwa.

Lucyfer po cichu wycofał się z komnaty. Ostatni raz spojrzał na Samaela, który już na dobre odpłynął w objęcia snu.

 _Śpij bracie. Jutro zawsze może być gorzej_ , pomyślał, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

 

 

**Gdzie indziej, kilka dni później...**

 

Obudził się. Czuł słabe mrowienie, które było niczym, w porównaniu do bólu kilku mglistych wspomnień. Jedyne co pamiętał, to rozszalałego Mrocznego, o ognistej czuprynie włosów, które falowały za nim, jakby żyły własnym życiem.

Siedział przy jednym ze stolików, nikomu nie wadząc. Jacyś Głębianie zaczepiali innego, kłócąc się o kobietę. Ten rudy chłop, potężny jak atleta w końcu się na nich rzucił. A kiedy zaczął się z nimi bić, uznał, że wszyscy obecni są w zmowie z tamtymi. I potem zapadła ciemność, wypełniona cierpieniem. Na moment widział nad sobą światło i był już pewien, że to śmierć po niego przybyła. Ale gdy zbudził się z majaków, świat wydawał się zbyt materialny i znany, jak na niebyt. Do nozdrzy docierał słaby zapach medykamentów, przez skórę sączyły się doznania dotyku szorstkich bandaży i ciepłej kołdry. Oczy raziło delikatne światło poranka.

Chciał wstać, ale jakaś silna dłoń zatrzymała go i przygniotła z powrotem do łóżka.

\- Leż – usłyszał komendę. Głos brzmiał chropowato i oschle, ale posłuchał. Nad nim stała kobieta, o brzydkiej twarzy i czerwonych włosach, które przypominały mu spływającą krew.

Przyglądała mu się. Miała niepokojąco czarne oczy.

\- Wiesz, kto cię zaatakował?

Kto? Jakiś pewnie arystokrata, nie robiący sobie nic z praw innych. Zapyziałe chłystki, które rozpanoszyły się po upadku Lucyfera. Nie znał imienia napastnika, ale mógł go łatwo opisać.

\- Rudy Mroczny.

Demonica skinęła mu głową, jakby potwierdzając wersję zdarzeń.

\- Czemu?

\- Nie wiem – wychrypiał z trudem. – Siedziałem tam tylko, nikomu nie wadząc, kiedy zaczęła się walka, ale daje słowo honoru, nie miałem z nimi nic wspólnego!

\- Wiem – rzekła obca kobieta, choć w jej głosie dźwięczała tylko obojętność. – Ale to i tak bez różnicy.

\- To czemu mi pomagasz?

Odchyliła głowę w drwiącym śmiechu. Jej skóra, o niebieskawym zabarwieniu zmarszczyła się, szpecąc i tak nie ładną twarz. Niedbałym ruchem dłoni odrzuciła kosmyk krwistoczerwonych włosów za plecy.

\- Ja? – zapytała, kręcąc głową. – Dla mnie to możesz zdychać.

Patrzył na nią, zszokowanymi oczyma. Na drżące usta cisnęło się naglące pytanie, ale uciszyła zalążki dźwięku, przykładając mu zimny palec do ust.

\- Wykonuję tylko polecenie mego pana – wyjaśniła.

\- Czym zasłużyłem sobie na taką dobroć twego pana?

\- Niczym – odparła, krzywiąc głowę. Mierzyła go pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Głębianin zamarł, nie wiedząc, co się dzieje. Patrząc na jasny pokoik, wypełniony drewnianą komodą i łóżkiem, o szorstkich, ale czystych poszewkach, nie czuł się zagrożony. W powietrzu nie czuł niczego niebezpiecznego. Był magikiem, może nie o najlepszych zdolnościach, ale swoje umiał. A karty mu wróżyły, gdy siedział w tamtej brudnej knajpie, że wszystko się niebawem rozegra. Niech siedzi i patrzy, na wieżę Boga, diabła, śmierć, sąd ostateczny i gwiazdę. Pierwsze było odległą przeszłością. Jego upadek, spowodowany przestarzałymi poglądami, brakiem motywacji do zmiany. Diabeł to jego lęki i błędy z przeszłości. Ta źle podjęta decyzja w zamierzchłych czasach, co niewoliła go całkowicie. I choć mógł wyrwać się z tych łańcuchów ciemiężących jego serce, był pełen trwogi. Za brakło mu odwagi. Śmierć – już go spotkała. Wydarzenia sprzed kilku dni, były końcem pewnego etapu. Coś musiało w nim umrzeć, by mogło się odrodzić, wraz z sądem ostatecznym.

Pamiętał dobrze tą kartę. Przedstawiała powstających z grobów. A nad nimi, na czystym niebie widniał posłaniec Pana, promieniejący Światłem Skrzydlaty, który wzywał wszystkich do zmartwychwstania. Skrzydła symbolizowały coś wzniośle niedościgłego i doskonałego. To było wyrwaniem się z ograniczeń. Ale odrodzić się można tylko przez wkład innej osoby, nie było w tym własnej zasługi. I pozostała tajemnicza gwiazda, która miała mu przyświecać w ciemnościach, by nie zgubił swej drogi. Znał przeszłość, teraźniejszość przepowiedziana się wypełniła, pozostało mu myśleć, czym będzie niepewna przyszłość.

Wrócił zmęczonym wzrokiem na postać kobiety. 

\- Ja... nie mam pieniędzy, by zapłacić ci za pomoc – rzekł szczerze, a ona nie wydała się tym zasmucona w żaden sposób. Ani zaskoczona.

\- Mój pan nie żąda od ciebie niczego.

\- Więc czemu mi pomaga? – dopytywał, nie dając za wygraną.

\- Bo wierzy w co wierzy – coś w toni jej głosu mówiło, że sama się nad tym zastanawiała, i to nie raz. – Zdrowiej.

I nie patrząc na rannego, skierowała swe kroki ku wyjściu.

\- To... to jak mam spłacić dług?! – zakrzyknął Głębianin, a postać zatrzymała się w drzwiach.

Wzruszyła tylko obojętnie ramionami.

\- Jeśli ci to tak ciąży – zastanowiła się, intensywnie myśląc, co by jej pan mógł rzec w takim przypadku – żyj z honorem... I zwróć uczynek.

Mina Głębianina zrzedła, bo nie tego się spodziewał.

\- To chociaż powiedz mi, kim jest twój pan!

\- Jest... – kobieta się zawahała, jakby szukając odpowiedniego słowa - dobrą gwiazdą.

Jeszcze długo po wyjściu demonki jej słowa brzęczały mu w obolałej głowie. Na jawie, czy w śnie, przypominało mu się ciepłe światło, gdy ktoś pochylał się nad nim, przynosząc nikłą ulgę w oddychaniu. Nie pamiętał twarzy, głosu, czy jakiegokolwiek szczegółu, prócz dotyku, który odjął ból z trzewi. Gwiazda, na drogę wiodącą ciemnością.

Dopiero później dowiedział się od pulchnego karczmarza, chwilowego gospodarza i nadzorcy jego leczenia, że sam władca Głębi ulitował się na jego podłym losem.

Nic od niego nie żądał, dał pieniądze na kuracje, jedzenie i miejsce pod dachem. Mroczny, który nie żądał zapłaty – widać, nawet w Głębi mogą się zdarzyć cuda. A może to tylko nikłe odpryski Jasności, które zagubiły się w ciemnościach Otchłani. Nie wiedział.

Nie musiał nic spłacać, ale jednak dług ciążył mu w sercu. Więc wypatrywał okazji, by – jak poradziła kobieta – zwrócić dobry uczynek. Nigdy nie myślał, że to będzie o wiele trudniejsze, niż ciężka praca dla pieniędzy.  
Szkolił się w magii i medycynie. Założył w końcu małą rentowną praktykę magiczną, w której godził się przyjmować nawet najbiedniejszych. Żył, z roku na rok, z wieku na wiek, z coraz większym poczuciem ciężaru. Bo ciągle wątpił, że zrobił wystarczająco wiele, by spłacić tamtą pomoc pozbawioną chęci zysku. Nie był pewien, czy to sam nabrał w końcu odwagi, czy to Lucyfer zaszczepił w nim drobną iskierkę swego światła. Bo to przyniósł do Głębi, drobne odpryski Jasności, której nie czuł od eonów lat. I Angar pielęgnował je w sobie, jak tylko mógł, by nikły płomyczek nie zgasł, pochłonięty przez nieczuły mrok Otchłani.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Wyjaśnienia kart tarota zaczerpnęłam z internetu, toteż proszę wybaczyć, jeśli ich znaczenie nie do końca odpowiada prawdzie.  
> 2) Lajla to moja wymyślona postać. Angar zaś był bohaterem "Smugi Krwi".


End file.
